Moving forwards
by FreyaCarter
Summary: Brax blames Charlie for the loss of someone special to him. But what happ ens when he starts to develop feelings for her, will he allow himself to move on with the woman he blames for his wife's death?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is another idea I have been playing with Please let me know if you think I should continue.**

_Brax grinned widely as he heard the sound of heels clicking loudly across the hard floor of Angelo's towards the bar. He flicked his head up and looked at the familiar woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a pair of white linen shorts and a pink blouse which was tucked in. _

_Her light brown hair was hanging loosely in curls around her shoulders and her left hand was gripping her handbag strap. Brax noticed the gold bangle around her wrist and the familiar gold wedding band on 'that' finger. _

_This woman was far too glamorous for your average River Boy/Girl, but the small Blood and Sand tattoo just above her ankle told everyone a different story. _

"_Hello Beautiful" Brax grinned as he walked from behind the bar and put his arm around the women's waist._

"_Hello yourself" she frowned as she pulled away._

_Brax just shrugged "Oh well that's nice" he replied "Can I get you a drink?" he asked curiously._

"_No I can't drink you know that" the woman frowned "Enough of the small talk why did you call me Brax?" she added as she hopped up on a stool, Brax was now standing behind the bar._

"_I need to cover for me baby" Brax replied as he put a glass of water on the bar._

"_Why what have you done this time?" the woman frowned as she drank the water._

"_It's better for you if you don't know, can you cover?" Brax asked more firmly._

"_Yeah sure, but you didn't have to call me in here to ask me that, we could have done that over the phone" The woman glared._

"_Yeah well I couldn't do this over the phone" Brax smiled as he leant over the bar and kissed the woman gently._

"_Idiot" the woman replied before kissing him back.  
_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

This was one of many memories Brax had of this woman, the woman he had chosen to be with his whole life, little did he know she would be taken away from him so cruelly.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

_It was around 4.30pm on a Monday when it happened, the tragic events that ripped Brax's world apart._

"_Nadine Braxton" a voice called from the nurses office, Nadine and Brax stood and walked through the door hand in hand and took a seat in the two chairs opposite the nurse "Ok Mrs Braxton what seems to be the problem" _

"_Er…I'm late" Nadine replied softly as she felt Brax's hand tighten._

"_Right did you bring a sample?" the nurse smiled as he took the small bottle of urine Nadine passed her._

_The nurse simply took a little card strip and dipped it inside the bottle "Well congratulations the test is positive" the nurse smiled. _

_You see this hadn't been the first time Nadine and Brax had been here taking this test, Brax and Nadine had been trying to get pregnant for almost a year and finally it was happening. Brax and Nadine were ecstatic; being pregnant meant everything to them._

_Brax put his hand on her stomach protectively as the pair walked out of the office "I still can't believe that's our baby in there" he grinned as he turned Nadine round to face him and hugged her._

_What happened next nobody could predict in a million years. Nadine was ripped suddenly out of Brax's arms by a man holding a syringe "Nobody move" the man yelled as he pointed the syringe at Nadine's throat._

_Nadine's eyes were full of fear and Brax couldn't do a thing "What do you want mate?" Brax asked cautiously as the corridor filled with security guards._

"_I want to see my son but these people won't let me" the man spat._

"_This isn't going to help you mate, just let her go" Brax pleaded as he held his hands out just in front of him and moved closer._

"_I can't do that, while I've got her they'll listen to me, no one listens" the man had tightened his grip on Nadine._

"_I'm listening to you, but please mate let her go" Brax begged, but this man wasn't giving in he shoved Nadine through a door and locked it behind them both._

"_Brax" Nadine squealed as the door locked. Brax banged both hands on the door as he watched the man throw Nadine to the ground._

_It was at that very moment the police had arrived "Mr Frazier its Charlie Buckton, we spoke on the phone this morning" the police officer said through the door "Let her go Carl, she can't help you" Charlie said._

_Brax watched as the corridor filled with police officers in armed uniform, he looked back through the window "What's with the…" Brax asked as he nodded towards the armed officers._

"_He's got a gun" Charlie replied calmly as she continued to watch Carl and Nadine through the window. She saw the way Nadine was looking at Brax "Your girlfriend?" Charlie wondered._

"_No, my wife" Brax replied "Who is that guy, he said something about wanting to see his kid"_

"_Carl is mentally ill, his son died in a car accident last year" Charlie explained as Brax's blood boiled._

"_Hang on how the hell does a mad man get hold of a gun?" Brax exclaimed._

"_We don't know all we know is Mr Frazier hasn't taken his medication and is acting extremely unpredictable" Charlie tried to explain the best she could but the fact that this River Boy's wife was locked in the room with a mad gunman, was not exactly sitting well with him._

"_So what are you going to do about it?" Brax frowned as he watched Nadine through the window._

"_Well we can't actually do anything until Carl lashes out" Charlie explained dryly._

"_You're kidding right?" Brax replied furiously "Let me in there I'll get the bastard out" he spat_

"_That's not a good idea Mr Braxton" Charlie replied as calmly as possible which was proving a little difficult considering she agreed with Brax._

"_I'll tell you what's not a good idea, leaving my pregnant wife in there with a mad man" Brax replied as he slammed his hand on the door "You hurt her and I swear to god you're a dead man do you understand" Brax yelled at Carl._

"_MR BRAXTON" Charlie yelled, she was shocked by Brax's outburst._

_Nadine used Brax's threat as a distraction, she rushed past Carl and tried to open the door, Nadine was stopped in her tracks by a sharp pain in her back, she fell to the ground with a thud._

"_NADINE" Brax yelled as he shook the handle frantically, the police officers moved forwards and dragged Brax away from the door, as they barged the door open Charlie and a few other officers were shocked to be met by a gun._

"_Stay were you are I'll kill you I swear" Carl cried as he moved the gun to point at each officer._

"_GET OFF ME" Brax managed to struggle free from the men holding him and force his way past them._

_Carl was now pointing a gun at him "She your wife?" Carl asked Brax_

"_Yeh" Brax nodded trying to keep Carl calm, he could see that Nadine wasn't moving._

"_They lie and cheat and you are better off without her" Carl said numbly as he pointed the gun at Nadine and pulled the trigger. The gunshot exploded around the hospital, Charlie moved Brax to one side as another shot was fired but this time it was at Carl._

_As Charlie watched Carl fall to the ground she also noticed Brax had moved closer to Nadine "Baby" he whispered as he pulled her towards him. Brax was suddenly pushed out of the way by a team of Medical staff who rushed in and took Nadine out of the room._

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X  
_

_It seemed like forever until a doctor came out to talk to Brax. The doctor took of his hat and gestured for Brax to sit down "How is she?" Brax asked nervously, he knew what the doctor was going to tell him as soon as the hat came off._

"_We have done everything we could, but due to the extent of your wife's injuries I'm afraid we couldn't stop the bleeding" the doctor explained grimly._

"_Are you telling me Nadine's dead" Brax gasped as his body fell back into the chair._

"_I'm sorry Mr Braxton; there was nothing we could do for your wife" the doctor turned and walked away. He realised Brax needed to be alone._

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X  
_

_As Charlie turned the corner she had a rough idea what the doctor had told Brax as soon as she saw him slump back into the chair, she quickly hid herself around the corner and put her hand on her mouth. Charlie knew now was not the best time to ask this man for a statement, but she had no choice it was her job. Charlie took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and walked slowly towards Brax._

"_Mr Braxton" Charlie said after coughing gently to get his attention. It worked, Brax's head shot up instantly._

"_Yeh" he said with tears in his eyes._

"_I'm going to need a statement" Charlie said as she sat on the seat beside him…_

_**Ok thoughts please people I would love to know what you think and whether or not I should continue. This story will eventually turn into Chax please review x x**_


	2. Amen Omen

**Ok so i have decided to write each chapter around a song and this one was written around Amen Omen by Ben Harper**

**_I listen to a whisper,  
Slowly drift away.  
Silence is a loudest,  
Parting word you never say.  
I put, I put your world  
Into my veins  
Now a voiceless sympathy  
Is all that remains._**

"A statement?" Brax repeated "Why do you need a statement you were here?" he added with a tone of annoyance.

"Just procedure I'm afraid" Charlie replied

"Ok fine, we came to see the nurse to take a pregnancy test" Brax said as he took a deep breath and remembered why they were at the hospital "We had been trying for a baby for a year, the test was positive. We went into the corridor and I gave Nadine a hug. That's when he pulled her away from me"

Charlie dropped her head and breathed deeply as she saw the pain in Brax's face as he explained what happened "He just ripped her away from me and took her inside that room and that's when you showed up" Brax continued "You showed up and did nothing to save her. A hospital full of armed police officers and my pregnant wife still got shot, why don't you put that in your statement" Brax spat angrily.

"Mr Braxton I know your upset…" Charlie tried to calm him down as she watched him stand up.

"Upset…you think I'm upset. Believe me upset doesn't even cover it. Now because of your incompetence I have got to go home and tell my boys they will never see their mum again" Brax snarled

"Boys?" Charlie was horrified.

"Yeah three boys" Brax replied

"I thought you said you were trying for a baby" Charlie was confused

"Yeah, Nadine wanted a girl" Brax said as he slumped back into a chair "We have three boys and were trying for a girl, she could have been carrying a girl" Brax repeated as tears filled his eyes. Charlie put her hand on Brax's shoulder "Don't you touch me, you let her die" Brax yelled as he got up and stormed out of the hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax took a deep breath as he walked towards the front door of his mum's house, he could hear the boys playing in the back yard "Hey what's going on, where's Nadine?" Cheryl asked as she walked towards him in the hall way. Brax didn't speak he just slumped on the floor and started to sob "Brax" Cheryl said as she knelt beside him and hugged him.

Heath came in out of the garden and saw Brax sat on the floor sobbing "What's going on?" Heath managed before three boys came bouncing up behind him "Daddy" the youngest looking boy said as he saw Brax.

"Get them boys outta here" Cheryl ordered, she waited for Heath to take the boys back in the garden before she continued "Talk to me" she said softly as she looked at her son, it wasn't until she looked down and saw the blood on Brax's clothes and hands.

"Darryl what's happened, where's Nadine?" Cheryl asked desperately, Brax sniffed and looked at his mum.

"She isn't coming back?" he said numbly "She's gone mum"

"What do you mean gone?" Cheryl wondered "I thought you had a hospital appointment?"

"Yeah we did, she was shot" Brax explained with no emotion at all.

"What?" Cheryl exclaimed "When, How?"

"At the hospital, this guy took Nadine hostage, the police showed up and did nothing and Nadine got shot. She's dead mum" Brax explained as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" Cheryl was struggling to get her head around the news. She had only seen Nadine that morning and spoke to her on the phone less than 3 hours ago.

"I couldn't think straight mum, I didn't know what to do, the only thing I managed was a phone call to Heath to ask him to fetch the boys from school" Brax explained sadly.

x-x-x-x-x

Charlie sat at her desk with a mug of coffee gripped firmly in her hand; she couldn't shake the pain in Darryl Braxton's face as he was told his wife was dead. She also remembered the look on Nadine's face when Carl Frazier stabbed her. Charlie needed to know more about this woman.

Charlie put her cup on her desk and started tapping at her computer keyboard **Nadine Braxton. **Her name came up immediately as Charlie read through her file saw realised Nadine had been charged with vandalism when she was 19, but that was about it.

She was marked for being watched though, simply because of her choice of husband. Charlie continued to scroll through the information and came to the bit she had been wanting to read. Nadine Braxton's personal information, Charlie scanned through her address details and phone numbers until she reached her family details.

Nadine Braxton was currently known as Nadine Jenson; she was 29 years old and had three children with Darryl Braxton. Cody and Rory Braxton aged 11 years (twins) and Harley Braxton aged 6.

Charlie's heart sank as a picture of Nadine flashed up on the screen; the picture had been taken when she was 19 and convicted of vandalism. She managed to get away with a fine although the damage to a property in Mangrove River was pretty severe. It wasn't until Charlie read more details that the plot thickened.

The house Nadine vandalised belonged to a Mr and Mrs Jenson, _Nadine's parents,_ Charlie thought to herself as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

x-x-x-x

Brax had gone outside in the garden to talk to his son's they were all sat on the ground waiting for their dad to speak.

Heath and Cheryl were in the kitchen watching out of the window "I still can't believe it" Heath sighed as he looked at his brother through the window "She was fine this morning"

"I know" Cheryl replied. Although neither of them could hear what Brax was saying, judging by the way Cody stormed off and Harley and Rory hugged their dad. Heath and Cheryl guessed Brax had told them. Heath quickly rushed to the door and grabbed Cody.

"Get off me" Cody yelled as he lashed out, Heath just grabbed him as Cody continued to kick him. Cheryl felt tears fall down her cheeks as she watched her grandson lashing out.

"Stop mate it's alright" Heath kept saying until Cody eventually broke down in his uncles arms.

Both Cheryl and Heath's heads shot up when they heard the front door open. It was Casey.

Casey frowned as he walked into the kitchen and saw Heath hugging Cody and Brax sat in the garden with Rory and Harley in his arms "What's going on?" he asked as he gently put his bag on the floor.

"I think you'd better sit down mate" Cheryl Said softly as she pointed to the chair in front of him. She sat on the chair beside him "There's been an incident"

"What do you mean, where's Nadine?" Casey wondered as he searched the kitchen for her face.

"Nadine's been shot" Cheryl whispered

"She's what, well is she ok, I have to see her?" Casey cried as he stood up. It wasn't until he noticed Cheryl didn't move that he realised what was coming next "No" he gasped "She can't be"

"I'm sorry case, Nadine's gone" Cheryl said grimly. Casey didn't speak he just stood up and walked straight out of the door "CASE" Cheryl called after him.

Brax walked back into the kitchen with Rory and Harley, Heath rested his hand on Brax's shoulder. Cody just glared at his dad "You ok buddy?" Brax asked.

"You let her die; you didn't stop him from hurting her. I hate you" Cody yelled before rushing out of the door in the same direction as Casey. Brax was astounded by the sudden outburst from Cody.

"I'll go" Heath said as he quickly followed the heartbroken boy into the yard.

Brax just turned to his mum, she put her arms around him and pulled him towards her "He's right mum, I should have stopped him" Brax sobbed.

"This isn't your fault, if any one is to blame it's the pigs for not stopping him when they had the chance" Cheryl replied bitterly.

**_Amen omen,will I see your face again?_**  
**_Amen omen,can I find the place within_**  
**_To live my life without you?_**

**_Amen omen,can i find the strength within_**

**Ok so now you know a little more about Nadine Braxton and her family life. I will uncover a little more in each chapter. Please review x x **


	3. Hymn for the Missing

**This chapter has been based around a song called Hymn for the Missing by Red.**

_**I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before  
**_

_Brax smiled as he stood waist deep in the sea with Nadine, he kissed her lips gently as she draped her arms around his neck. The sun was setting and the beach was secluded, they were completely alone "I love you baby" Brax whispered in between kisses._

"_I love you too" Nadine giggled as Brax moved his kisses down to her neck, his hands were now resting in the small of her back, the coldness of Nadine's wedding ring against his skin made Brax jump a little. Nadine's hands moved slowly up Brax's back as she kissed him._

"_Brax stop" Nadine whispered as she turned to look at a man standing on the sand in front of them "Brax"_

_As Brax turned he was terrified to see the shadow of a man pointing a gun at them **BANG. **The world stood still as Brax watched Nadine fall into the sea covered in blood._

_The splash from the sea caused Brax to jump._

**It was just a dream.**

The loud splash caused Brax to sit up in bed; he exhaled deeply and ran his hand trough his hair as he gathered himself. He looked either side of him and realised he was sandwiched between two of his sons, Rory and Harley. Brax could feel his heart still racing, as Brax laid his head back on his pillow he could hear a murmuring coming from the lounge. He gently moved Rory's arm from across his waist and slid out of bed as carefully as possible.

As Brax waked into the lounge in his shorts he was shocked to see Cody sat on the sofa curled in a ball sobbing "Codes" Brax said as he leant over the back of the sofa "Cody"

Cody looked up from the sofa at his dad "What?" he hiccupped as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Brax sat on the sofa next to Cody and put his arm out, he was hurt that Cody just moved away and shook his head.

"Please Cody" Brax pleaded.

"No, you promised you would never let anyone hurt her again" Cody sobbed "You said you would always keep her safe"

"I tried" Brax could hardly speak; he was devastated his son felt this way.

"Not good enough" Cody spat "I just want her to come home, and now because of you she never will be coming back again" Cody cried before finally getting up and rushing into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"He'll come round" Cheryl said making Brax jump, he didn't realise his mum had been listening.

"Yeah and what if he doesn't?" Brax replied sadly "He's right mum, I made a promise to him that I would never let anyone hurt her again"

"He understands it wasn't you fault, you didn't mean to break your promise" Cheryl said as she sat beside Brax.

"A promise is still a promise, and now it's a broken one. What if I can't fix this mum" Brax sighed as he let his head fall back onto the back of the sofa. He just stared up at the ceiling.

_**Where are you now?**_  
_**Are you lost?**_  
_**Will I find you again?**_  
_**Are you alone?**_  
_**Are you afraid?**_  
_**Are you searching for me?**_  
_**Why did you go? I had to stay**_  
_**Now I'm reaching for you**_  
_**Will you wait? will you wait?**_  
_**Will I see you again?**_

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning was pretty hard for Brax, waking up without Nadine was impossible to bare. He had fallen asleep on the sofa and woke up to find Harley staring at him "Hey Buddy" Brax stretched "What's up?" he asked.

"When is mummy coming home daddy? I'm hungry" Harley smiled innocently.

Heath was stood in the kitchen and heard Harley's question, he threw his hands behind his head and turned away, he didn't want anyone to see his emotions.

"Erm" Brax choked trying his hardest to fight his tears "Harley do you remember what we talked about?" Harley nodded.

"Mummy is an angel in the sky" Harley replied.

"Yeah, well Mummy can't come home" Brax was struggling to explain this again.

"Doesn't she love us anymore?" Harley asked just as innocently as his first question.

Heath took a deep breath and blew it out quickly to prevent himself from crying. He gathered himself before quickly turning "Hey buddy why don't we go out for breakfast?" Heath interrupted.

"As long as I can have pancakes" Harley replied with a grin. Heath nodded "I'll go and get Rory and Cody" Harley added as he rushed into the bedrooms of his older brothers.

"You ok?" Heath asked Brax as he watched Harley disappear. Brax didn't reply he just stood up grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

Heath was worried about his brother's state of mind but he knew maybe a drive would do him good.

-x-x-x-x

_**You took it with you when you left**_  
_**These scars are just a trace**_  
_**Now it wanders lost and wounded**_  
_**This heart that I misplaced**_

Brax got out of the Ute and looked out over the sea. He was now standing at the lookout point. How had this happened? What had he done to deserve this?

The more he thought about it the more he kept thinking about Charlie and the rest of the police and their part to play in this whole mess.

Why did Charlie let Nadine die? Why didn't she act sooner? Could she have prevented this? Could He have prevented this?

Maybe if he tried harder to get to Nadine? Maybe if he had gripped on to her tighter and not let him have her?

All these questions were rushing around frantically in Brax's head and he just kept coming back to the same thing _they could have prevented it, she could have stopped it from happening. Why didn't she?_

Charlie Buckton was the reason Nadine was killed, she wouldn't do anything to save Nadine. Probably because she was a Braxton, he did know. But what Brax did know was Charlie Buckton was going to pay for this one way or another.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Charlie walked through the car-park of the diner she was unaware she was being watched, she was giggling at a joke Bianca had told.

Brax sniffed as he watched Charlie laughing as though she didn't have a care in the world, how dare she? Brax lost his cool and got out of his Ute "Having fun are we?" Brax spat furiously. Charlie turned and suddenly stopped laughing.

"I'm glad you can have a good laugh" He added "Mind you just another day at the office for you I guess"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry about Nadine" Charlie said sincerely.

"Hey, hey, hey don't you mention her name…ever" Brax threatened as he moved closer.

"Charlie" Bianca whispered nervously as she watched Brax got closer to Charlie.

"Its ok" Charlie said reassuring her friend.

"Nah that's where you are wrong because this is not ok" Brax replied aggressively "My wife is dead, my boys don't have a mum and you say this is ok"

"I'm sorry" Charlie stuttered "I never meant for her to get hurt"

"You never meant it" Brax sniggered "I'm sure you didn't but it doesn't change the fact you could have stopped it before it got that far" Brax grabbed Charlie's arm "You might not have pulled the trigger but you killed her" Brax spat "And I will make you pay for that"

"Brax" Heath's voice interrupted from behind them. Charlie turned quickly to face heath and saw three young boys stood with him.

"Dad" one of the taller ones exclaimed.

"Sleep tight Buckton" Brax snarled before letting go of Charlie and walking towards his son's.

"What was that about?" Heath asked curiously as he watched Bianca put her arm around Charlie and Charlie rubbing her arm where Brax had hold of her.

"Just a friendly warning" Brax shrugged as he put his arm around Rory and Harley. Cody was still backing away from his dad. Heath put his arm around Cody and followed Brax into the Diner.

**Ok just another quick update reviews please. If I get 5 I will update again before the end of today so please review x x**


	4. Stay With Me

**This chapter is based around a song called Stay With Me by Danity Kane. The idea was given to me by Nikayla so a big thank you goes to her.**

_**Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
**_

"I'm sorry Mr Braxton it's like I explained before. The police acted appropriately. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done legally" Brax's lawyer explained for what felt like the thousandth time that morning.

"What so you're telling me my wife gets stabbed and then shot while the police are present and there is nothing you can do?" Brax yelled furiously.

"Wait, did you say stabbed and then shot?" The lawyer interrupted, Brax had failed to mention this earlier.

"Yeah, he stabbed her with a syringe first and then said something to me about cheating and lying, then he shot her" Brax explained.

"What did the police do after he stabbed her?" The lawyer wondered

"Nothing, they waited until he pulled the trigger, why?" Brax asked his Lawyer.

"I believe we may have a case "

"Finally" Brax replied he was relieved someone was now actually listening.

x-x-x-x

Brax threw his car keys on the table as he walked into the lounge. The house was empty, the boys were at school, it was the first time since Nadine's death that Brax had been back to his own house. The house he shared with his wife and children.

The silence that filled the house was deafening and Brax was surrounded by memories of Nadine. Above the fireplace in the lounge was a huge canvas picture of Nadine, Brax and the three boys. Even the little things like the candles on the fireplace and the cushions reminded him of her. Brax traced the wall of the hall way with his fingertips as he made his way into the bedroom.

_**I've searched my heart over**_  
_**So many many times**_  
_**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**_  
_**Our Picture Hangs Up To**_  
_**Remind Me Of The Days**_  
_**You Promised Me We'd Always**_  
_**And Never Go Away**_

The familiar smell of Nadine's perfume hit him as he opened the door, as he walked further into the room he noticed her underwear draped over the back of a small chair.

Brax smiled a little as he remembered how they got there.

_**Flashback**_

"_Brax we can't" Nadine giggled as she felt Brax's hands move down her waist and over her stomach toward her thighs. Brax was hugging her from behind. He gently kissed her neck before turning her round._

"_Baby we'll miss our appointment" Nadine giggled as she felt Brax unzipping her dress. He was now stood in front of her in just a pair of shorts._

"_When do we ever get times alone like this, the boys are at school and our appointment isn't for another half hour" Brax whispered seductively in between kisses. He gently slid Nadine's dress off her shoulders and let in drop to the floor._

_Nadine had given up trying to protest to this, she realised she wanted it just as much as he did. Nadine reached up around Brax's neck and kissed him passionately, she giggled a little as Brax picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bed._

_As the pair got lost in the moment Brax delicately removed Nadine's underwear and threw it on the chair._

_**End of Flashback**_

The smell of Nadine's perfume broke Brax's thoughts; he slumped back onto the bed as he thought about his beautiful wife, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman who had given him three beautiful boys and what could have been a girl.

-x-x-x-x

_**Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**_

Brax couldn't stand to be in that room a second longer the smell of Nadine's perfume was suffocating him. Brax staggered down the hall and towards the kitchen he reached into the cupboard and pulled out as bottle of whiskey and a glass, before sitting on the sofa.

The sound of the golden liquid hitting the sides of the glass was the only thing Brax could hear now; he was oblivious to the phone ringing on the wall behind him. He quickly necked the whiskey in his glass before continuing to pour another and then another.

Brax jumped as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he took it out and the light on the screen flashed up a picture of Nadine and the boys. Brax was under the influence of alcohol and seeing Nadine's picture caused him to react; he threw the phone at the wall furiously and watched it smash across the floor, he hadn't even seen who was calling and right now he didn't care. The only thing he did care about was finding his way to the bottom of that bottle sitting in front of him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cheryl had only just walked though the front door when the house phone started ringing "Hello" she gasped as she tripped over about 4 shopping bags trying to answer it.

"Hi Mrs Braxton its Olivia West the principal from Mangrove Primary School" a chirpy female voice said.

"Oh hello" Cheryl was a little shocked as to why she had received a phone call from this woman.

"Er…I was wondering if you could come and collect Harley, no-one has been to collect him and he is starting to get a little upset" the woman explained.

"What?" Cheryl thought Brax was meant to be collecting the kids from school "Erm…yeah I'll come now, thank you"

Cheryl quickly rushed out of the door and to the school to fetch Harley.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nadine was laughing as she watched Brax try and assemble two cots, he was failing miserably and refusing to let her help him._

"_Why is it I can break down and rebuild any type of car or trail bike, but I can't put together a cot" Brax frowned as he continued to try and build the cot "And of course we had to have twins so I couldn't just do this once"_

_Nadine couldn't control her laughing by this point "It's not funny" Brax snapped._

"_No babe I know its not I'm sorry" Nadine giggled "I don't know what you are worrying about we have 3 months left yet"_

"_I know I just want to get everything perfect" Brax sighed as he put the screwdriver on the floor in front of him, he rested both hands on Nadine's stomach "You and our babies mean the world to me I just want to take care of you properly" Brax smiled as he moved forwards and kissed Nadine. As Nadine looked behind Brax she noticed a shadow at the window, it was a man pointing a gun at them._

"_Brax look out" Nadine squealed before moving Brax out of the way, suddenly a gunshot fired and Nadine landed on the floor with a thud_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Brax's head shot up quickly as he heard the gun shot. _It was just a dream _he thought to himself as he wiped dribble from his mouth. He was surprised to hear a key turning in the door "Nadine?" he yelled as he quickly stood up and rushed to the door. Brax was disappointed to see his mum "Oh it's you" he frowned.

"Oh well that's nice" Cheryl snapped "Maybe next time you could be a little more grateful when I go and pick up your son" Cheryl added.

"What are you talking about, why would you need to pick him up?" Brax replied.

"The school called apparently no-one turned up to collect him, and now I know why" Cheryl said as she picked up the half full bottle of whiskey off the table.

"I'm sorry mate" Brax said as he crouched down in front of Harley.

"Its ok dad, I know you are still upset" Harley replied before walking into the lounge.

"For god sake Brax what were you thinking? Do you wanna lose the boys?" Cheryl spat angrily "What do you think Nadine would say?"

"No of course I don't wanna lose them, they're all I've got left" Brax replied. Cheryl's harsh words had hit him hard.

"Well pull your finger out, its only a matter of time before the in-laws start poking their noses in and you know how they feel about us Braxton's" Cheryl frowned "They would love an excuse to get Rory, Cody and Harley away from us"

Brax knew his mum was right Nadine's family hated the Braxton's. Especially Brax and his 'criminal ways' as Nadine's mum called them.

Nadine's parents were always trying to give their daughter a way out of her marriage to Brax. Each time they tried to persuade her to leave him they always failed. Nadine loved Brax and was always loyal to him and his family. Much to the disgust of hers.

**Ok so one last update before bedtime. I just want to take the time to thank all the people who have reviewed this story so far. I never imagined it would be this popular so thank you very much x x**


	5. Not Alone

_**This chapter is written around a song called Not Alone by red. And i think it culd have joint meanings.  
**_

_**Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now**_

It was the day after Nadine's funeral and Cheryl was still furious with Brax for not turning up. He had spent the entire afternoon in Angelo's drinking himself into a coma. He decided to stay at The Sand's that night to avoid an argument with his mum.

Cheryl and Heath had stayed at Brax's house and got up early to get the boys ready for school; it was hard for them all to carry on especially when Brax was acting so selfishly "Have you heard from him?" Heath wondered if his older brother had been in touch.

"No, but he needs to get his act together, Geoff and Rachel were furious yesterday and its only a matter of time before they start trying to make plans" Cheryl replied gesturing towards the boys.

"What take them you mean?" Heath was horrified "Can they do that?"

"If they can prove Brax is behaving neglectfully then Yeh" Cheryl didn't know much about how the law worked, but she knew Nadine's parents and how determined they were to separate Brax and Nadine.

"When's daddy coming home Nana?" Harley asked as he spooned cereal into his mouth, before Cheryl had chance to reply Cody interrupted.

"He's not; dad's drunk and doesn't care about anybody but himself" Cody snapped before storming off into his bedroom.

"Cody" Cheryl called after him.

"It's ok mum, I'll go" Heath said before heading to Cody's bedroom. He tapped on the door before going in "Hey buddy wanna talk about it?"

"I don't wanna go and stay with Gran, their house is old and boring and I don't wanna leave all my mates" Cody explained his outburst to a shocked Heath.

"You don't have to go anywhere" Heath replied.

"Yes we will and dad doesn't care" Cody snapped.

"Of course he cares, your dad loves you…all of you" Heath corrected his troubled nephew.

"Then why isn't he here, why isn't he doing anything to stop them from taking us" Cody cried, Heath could see the frustration in this poor boys eyes.

"Your dad won't let them take you anywhere I promise, but mate you have to understand he's hurting right now; just like you are" Heath explained "He just doesn't know how to deal with his grief like the rest of us do"

Cody frowned "Look at me" Heath said causing Cody to look at him "Your dad will not them take you boys, he will fight for you I promise"

Cody wasn't sure if he should believe his uncle or not. Deep down Cody still blamed Brax for his Mum dying.

_**I am with you**_  
_**I will carry you through it all**_  
_**I won't leave you I will catch you**_  
_**When you feel like letting go**_  
_**Cause your not, your not alone**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax was a little late getting to Angelo's but he was surprised to see someone waiting for him when he arrived "Sorry we're not open yet"

It wasn't until the woman looked at him that he realised who she was "Hello Brax" she said smugly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brax's eyes were now fixated on this woman, this skinny blond woman who was standing so confidently in front of him. How dare she be here after what she had done?

"I'm here to talk to you about the boys" the woman said, her smug smile had now gone when she realised how furious Brax was to see her.

"Get out" Brax spat as he walked closer to her.

"Look if you just give me chance to explain" the woman tried.

"Explain what? How you tried to wreck my marriage? Nah I don't think so now get out" Brax's glare was still fixed on this blond.

"Brax I'm not here to talk about that I came to talk about the boys" the woman tried again.

"Nah not THE boys, they're my boys and you don't get to talk to me about them" Brax replied harshly.

"I do if there welfare is in jeopardy" the woman replied "I know you haven't been there for them lately"

"What are you talking about?" Brax asked.

"I'm talking about your lack of commitment to taking care of your son's over the last couple of weeks" the woman answered his question harshly.

"I've just buried my wife" Brax yelled furiously.

"Well no actually Brax you haven't because I was at Nadine's funeral and you didn't show up did you? Just like you didn't show up to fetch Harley from school a few day's ago, I'm not here to judge you Brax I just came to give you this" the woman pulled out a white envelope from her bag and handed it to Brax.

"What is it?" Brax asked as he opened it and read the first few lines "Nah way" he added as he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's a letter from our lawyer, mum and dad have in filed for full custody of the boys, we don't think they should be raised in your kind of environment" The woman explained the letter Brax was reading.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you take my boys" Brax yelled.

"We'll see you in court" the woman smiled before turning and walking out of Angelo's. Brax slumped in a chair and read the letter over and over again; he couldn't believe this was happening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the woman walked on the sand she dialled a number on her phone and held it to her ear "Hi its Jenna, I gave him the letter" she said.

"Well he reacted how you said he would, Mum he's furious. I just hope you know what you are doing?" she added.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax called in a few extra waiters to cover for him while he drove home; he knew the boys would be at school. Brax was happy that his mum was still at his house when he arrived, she was putting some washing in the dryer. Brax had never seen his mum do things like this before so he was a little astounded "What the boys have ran out of clothes" Cheryl explained when she saw the shocked look on her son's face "Besides its not like you have been here to take care of it" she criticised.

"Yeah, well that's all about to change, I'm sorry I have left you to deal with all this. I'm gonna start and step up" Brax reassured his mum.

"Good to hear it, what's brought all this on?" Cheryl wondered where the sudden turn-around had come from.

"Jenna came and gave me this" Brax replied handing his mum and envelope.

"What as in Nadine's Sister Jenna?" Cheryl wondered as she looked at the letter inside the envelope. Brax nodded.

"Oh my god" she gasped "Can they do this?"

"I don't know mum, but I do know they're not taking my kids without a fight" Brax had a sense of determination in his voice, the same determination he had when he told his mum he was going to marry Nadine whether her family approved or not.

_**And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope**_

**Ok so please let me know what you think. **

**Spoilers for what's to come-**

**Nadine's family play dirty in their fight for custody.**

**Who will get custody?**

**As the great storm hits Summer Bay Brax realises one of his boys are missing, who is it and will Brax find him in time?**

**As Brax searches for his son tragedy strikes leaving three Braxton's fighting for their lives, will they pull through?**


	6. Getting it together

**Ok so I am really sorry for my lack of updates with this story but I have had a bit of writers block, but hopefully I have sorted it now so here is my next chapter. I've decided not to base this story around a song simply because I couldn't find on that would go with it.**

_Cody had been tossing and turning all night, he had fallen asleep with his mum on his mind and memories came flooding back in dreams while he was asleep._

_**Flashback**_

_Nadine had been to watch Cody in his soccer match, it was getting late as he walked back through the deserted school car-park with his mum._

"_Your dad will be so proud of you" Nadine grinned as she ruffled Cody's hair._

"_Do you really think so mum" Cody seemed excited at the thought of his dad being proud._

"_Yeah mate course he will, man of the match is a big deal. I'm so proud of you" Nadine replied as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, Nadine was winding him up. She knew Cody hated to be kissed in public (not that there was anybody around to see them, the place was empty)._

"_Mum stop" Cody wriggled out of his mums grip. As the pair looked up they spotted some men walking into the car-park "Mum" Cody gasped as the men seemed to be approaching them._

_Nadine quickly handed Cody her phone and pointed the key at the grey Range Rover "Cody get in the car" Nadine ordered nervously as the men got closer._

"_But mum" Cody protested causing Nadine to raise her voice._

"_Just get in the car, lock the door and call you dad ok" Nadine demanded. Cody did as he was told. Once he was safely locked inside the car Nadine turned to look at the men who were approaching her "What do you want?" she spat trying to look confident._

_x-x-x_

_Meanwhile inside the car Cody had managed to get hold of his dad "Dad it's me, mums in trouble we are at the school car park some men are with her, please come quick" Cody stuttered._

"_Ok buddy its ok I'm on my way" Brax said quickly "Mate stay on the phone, what are they doing now?"_

"_They're talking to her I think" Cody replied as he watched the men move closer to Nadine._

_x-x-x_

"_Now is that any way to talk to an old friend" the man grinned viciously as he looked her up and down._

"_You're no friend of mine" Nadine spat in reply "I'll ask you again what the hell do you want from me?"_

"_Oh feisty isn't she boys" the man sniggered as he turned to his friends "I'm sure we could do something about that couldn't we" _

_Suddenly there was a burst of laughter as the three men moved forwards and dragged Nadine away from her car, Cody watched in horror as the men pushed her to the ground and started to pull at her clothes._

"_Dad hurry up" Cody yelled as he watched through the window. He could see Nadine trying to fight against the men, but suddenly the biggest one hit her across the face causing her to lie flat on the floor._

"_That's better" the older man grinned "Now what have you got in here for me?" he snarled as he lifted Nadine's skirt._

_Nadine was trying to hide her emotions as she watched her son watching from the car window "Its ok baby" she mouthed to him "You stay there"_

_Suddenly put of nowhere a car came screeching into the car-park, both Nadine and Cody were relieved when they recognised the car as Brax's._

_Brax, Heath and Sam ( a river boy) jumped out and rushed towards the men, who tried to run away instantly leaving Nadine in a heap on the floor "Nadine" Brax cried as he rushed to his wife's side "Are you ok, did they do anything?" he asked frantically as he helped her make herself decent, before helping her stand. Cody had unlocked the car door and was now too helping his mum._

"_Its ok buddy" Nadine smiled bravely "I'm ok, it's ok"_

_Brax pulled Nadine closer to him and kissed her temple, he couldn't believe how close this had been._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**x-x-x**_

Harley was the first one up as always, he quickly rushed into his brother's bedroom and woke both Cody and Rory "Wake up" Harley whined as he continued to jump on his brothers "Dad's awake and he's cooking"

"What" Cody said as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes "Cooking are you sure?"

"Yes Listen" Harley frowned. The bedroom went silent for a few moments as the boys listened to some rattling in the kitchen "Come on lets go"

Cody and Rory both followed Harley into the kitchen and sure enough there he was, their dad wearing a pair of black boardies cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast "Hey guys" Brax grinned as he dished up breakfast and put it on the table he had already laid with knives and forks and juice.

"Hi dad" Rory and Harley beamed, but Cody was a little more reluctant.

"Morning Codes" Brax tried to get a reply out of Cody but the just grunted; Brax just turned and continued what he was doing. Little did Cody realise how much his coldness towards Brax was hurting him.

"So do you boys need a lift to school this morning?" Brax said as he looked at Cody and Rory, Harley was only 6 so obviously Brax would need to take him to school.

"Yeah" Rory smiled as he tucked into the plate of food Brax had put down in front of him.

"What about you mate?" Brax asked as he turned to Cody "You want a lift?"

"No" Cody replied as he pushed his breakfast around his plate with his fork "I'm getting the bus"

Brax felt like he had been hit yet again in the chest "Ok" he said simply as he started to wash the pans and cups in the sink.

Suddenly the door burst open and Heath walked in "Hey guys" he smiled when he saw his nephews all sat at the table eating breakfast "So you are back in the land of the living then" he joked as he stood next to Brax.

Brax just rolled his eyes and carried on with the washing up "Hey mum told me about Nadine's family" Heath announced.

"Shh" Brax said quickly silencing his brother "Not in front of the boys" he whispered harshly "I don't want them to know about this, not yet anyway"

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't think" Heath said as he held his hands up "So who wants a lift to school" Heath smiled as he bent over the table.

"I will" Cody said causing Brax to turn quickly.

"I thought you were getting the bus" Brax asked his son curiously.

"Yeah well Uncle Heath's asked me now, besides I hate catching the bus" Cody replied hitting his dad with yet another blow.

"That's ok isn't it?" Heath asked when he realised he had caused a bit of tension between father and son.

"Yeah what ever" Brax frowned as he turned away and looked out of the window "You might as well take Harley and Rory as well if you're going that way"

"Ok" Heath smiled as he sat at the table and started to help himself to breakfast

x-x-x

After the boys had gone to school Brax headed to Angelo's he had arranged to meet an old friend of Nadine's her name was Simone Reynolds and not only was she one of Nadine's bestest friends she was also one of the best Lawyers in the area.

Although Brax was used to fighting all kinds of battles, when it came to legal ones he was out of his depth, and that's where Simone could help. Not to mention the fact Simone wasn't exactly a big fan of Nadine's family either.

**Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be better I promise I have decided to add a friend of Nadine's so I can give an insight to Nadine's family life before and after she met Brax.**

**There is a much bigger picture and it will all be explained in upcoming chapters.**


	7. I'm not giving up!

_**The song i chose for this chapter is a song called Shelter by Birdy. It isn't the exact match to this chapter but it kind of has that 'lost feeling' to the song, if that makes sense x x**  
_

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

Brax handed Simone a bottle of beer "Thanks" Simone smiled as she watched Brax sit beside her "I still can't believe she's gone. How are things with you?"

"Honestly, I'm barely holding it together" Brax replied "Nadine was the glue of this family. She always made sure we stuck by one another and now look at us, Rory is pretending nothing has happened, Harley is devastated and Cody hates me"

"I'm sure that's not true" Simone frowned "Those boys worship you"

"Yeah I suppose you're right, I'm not sure why they do though sometimes all I seem to be doing just lately is messing things up" Brax sighed as he took a drink of his beer.

"Brax you are doing your best" Simone frowned "You have just lost you wife it's obvious you are not going to be yourself for a while"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't even go to her funeral Simone, what kind of man does that make me eh?" Brax frowned "What kind of role model am I for the boys"

"A man who is in unbearable pain, and to top it off his crazy selfish in-laws decide to step forwards after 11 years and try and take the one last thing he has left of his wife" Simone frowned "Brax you are a good man, you are just dealing with some harsh shit right now, I won't let them take the boys away from you, I can promise you that much"

"You know what? I wouldn't mind so much if they actually cared about them, but all Nadine's family are trying to do is have one last kick at me. They haven't been in touch with us since Nadine's dad threw her out after she got pregnant with the twins" Brax said as he watched Simone rubbing her fingers up and down the beer bottle on front of her.

"Well we both know that's a lie, there was one time they got in touch" Simone replied "The house fire remember?"

"Ah yeah how can I forget that" Brax sniffed at little angrily "They were so determined to get Nadine locked up for that, I'm so glad you were her lawyer"

"So am I" Simone smiled "They would have had Nadine locked up for the rest of her life over that"

"Yeah anything to keep her away from me, the dirty River Boy who corrupted their daughter?" Brax took a big gulp of his beer "I swear I will never treat my kids like that, them boys mean the world to me, and they're all I have left of their mum"

x-x-x

Later that evening Brax and Simone had finished their meeting, the weather had started to get bad and Brax was late back from fetching the kids from school.

Brax and Cheryl were in the kitchen and the boys were in their bedrooms "So how did the meeting go?" Cheryl asked as she washed some veggies for dinner.

"Not as good as I'd have hoped" Brax sighed deeply "Our past history is going to make it hard for her to find a concrete defence. I know it sounds harsh but I can't help thinking maybe it would be easier if I let them take the boys, at least they would get a good start in life"

As Brax spoke honestly to his mum he had no idea Cody was stood in the hall way listening to his dad's every word. Cody was devastated to hear Brax say these things, he assumed instantly Brax was giving up. He quickly grabbed his rain mac and rushed as quietly as he could out of the door. Neither Brax nor Cheryl heard in leave.

Mean while back ion the kitchen Brax continued his conversation with his mum "I know that might be the easiest option, but it's not the best one, I love my boys and I swear nothing or no-one is going to take them away from me. I promised their mum I would always take care of them no matter what and I know for a fact I have no intention of breaking that promise"

Unfortunately Cody hadn't heard this part of his dads comment. He had already disappeared out into the night. Little did he realise the weather was about to get worse.

_And I'll cross oceans like never before_  
_ So you can feel the way I feel it too_  
_ And I'll send images back at you_  
_ So you can see the way I feel it too_

_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_  
_ Maybe I had said something that was wrong_  
_ Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

x-x-x

"Come and get it" Cheryl called up the stares to the boys "I hope you've all washed your hands"

"Yeah Nan" Rory chuckled as he walked past Cheryl and sat at the table. Once Rory and Harley were sat at the table it was at that moment Brax realised something was wrong.

"Hey Cody come on mate" Brax called up the stairs.

"He's not up there dad, we thought he was down here with you guys" Rory informed his horrified Dad.

"When did he come downstairs" Brax wondered.

"About 40 minutes ago" Rory replied "Why what's wrong dad?"

"You don't think he heard us?" Cheryl asked nervously "Oh god Brax what if he had?"

"I've gotta go out, try and call Heath and Casey will ya" Brax ordered as he rushed towards the front door.

"Brax you can't go out in that" Cheryl cried as she drew his attention to the horrific weather.

"He's my son, it's probably my fault he's out there in the first place, I have to find him mum" Brax called as the wind slammed the door shut behind him.

x-x-x

Brax pulled up to the Diner, he was hoping there would still be people there, luckily for him there was. Brax walked towards the counter "If you're here to loot the place you might want to wait until we have left" Colleen called from the kitchen.

"I'm looking for my son" Brax said as he caused Irene and Leah to look up from the counter "Here's a picture" Brax handed the women a picture of Cody "He would have been wearing a Mangrove River school uniform on"

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen him" Leah seemed sympathetic.

"Sorry Darl neither have I" Irene replied "When did he go missing?"

"About an hour ago" Brax replied.

"Maybe he's gone to a mate's house" Leah suggested.

"Nah he's 11 years old, my son just doesn't do that. He would have told me first" Brax snapped "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just, we lost his mum recently and he has been pretty messed up since then" Brax explained to the concerned women.

"Why don't you let me help?" a voice interrupted form behind him.

"Nah way" Brax snarled when he saw Charlie "I think you have done enough already thanks"

"Please Mr Braxton; I could call in a few favours. Surely a group of people is better than just you by yourself" Charlie smiled weakly.

"She's right love, maybe a few more eyes would help" Irene interrupted.

"Alright, but don't for a second think that this fixes what you did" Brax said harshly as he beckoned for Charlie to follow him outside to the Ute.

Charlie didn't speak as she walked towards the Ute, the wind and rain was now making it impossible to see in front of them, Charlie had no idea how they were supposed to find a child in weather like this, but she had a feeling that even this wasn't going to stop Brax from finding his son…

**Thoughts please x x**


End file.
